


These Silent Hallways (A BNHA AO3 Fanfic)

by TheWriterIsa



Category: The Purge (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterIsa/pseuds/TheWriterIsa
Summary: "Everything is going to be okay, Shota! I promise!""...You swear on your life?""I swear on my life!"
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	These Silent Hallways (A BNHA AO3 Fanfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Titles will be named after songs that fit the theme of the chapter or describe it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**3:15pm**

The sound of the bell ringing pierced crisply through the quiet room, noise and chatter quickly filling the space. Class had come to an end for the day, much to the delight of some of the students, especially after how class had gone that day. For reasons unbeknownst to them, Aizawa had been excessively hard on them today, seeming to lose his patience a lot quicker too. What had brought unease and startled the students of 1-A the most was that fact that not once had Aizawa taken a nap as he usually did either.

What was wrong with Aizawa today.

Aizawa watched his students filter out of the classroom, but one could easily tell he wasn't completely there in terms of head space. Something was eating at the pro hero. As his students would wish him a good day, he'd snap away from his thoughts momentarily and give them a nod in acknowledgement before he went back to his thoughts. His thoughts buzzed relentlessly in his head and the world around him felt warped and distorted, voices more distant then he knew they logically should have been. He was tense too which wasn't a good thing as it normally signified his intuition was telling him that something was wrong. It didn't help that his intuition was almost always right.

"Eraser?" Hizashi called out as he knocked on the door, frowing a bit at how quickly the male went on guard until he noticed who it was. "Hey, I thought I'd come to check on you."

"I'm fine, Mic," Aizawa replied, glancing at the papers on his desk that he knew he'd need to grade while also finding an excuse not to make eye contact with the other.

Hizashi only sighed softly at the statement. He had known Aizawa for far too long to know exactly when he was lying. Sure, admittedly, Aizawa had managed to lie his way around something in the past but it was times like these, when he put up that apathetic wall, that the loud pro hero could easily tell something was wrong. As he went over to the other, Aizawa watched as Hizashi went behind him. He had momentarily become more tense when Hizashi put his hands on Aizawa's shoulders but relaxed as the blond began to massage his shoulders to try to get him to calm down and relax. Aizawa let out a soft sigh as he let Hizashi do this, listening to the other speak once again as the room and grown uncomfortably silent for Hizashi, even if it was only brief silence.

"Sho, you know I can tell when you're lying," Hizashi pointed out, though amusement semed to lace his words. "Now come on, penny for your thoughts! What is Eraserhead thinking?"

"...I'm thinking about what today is and what the outcomes could be."

This made the usually bubbly pro hero halt all his actions. Hizashi had almost forgotten what today was until Aizawa vaguely reminded him. It made much more sense now as to why Aizawa was so tensed up. Hizashi himself had to stop himself from tensing up and letting his mind wander to the possibilities. He shook his head and smiled softly again at Aizawa, going back to massaging his shoulders. His main priority was to calm down Aizawa and that was what he planned to do. As he spoke, Aizawa leaned a bit into Hizashi's touch.

"Hey now, don't be so negative, Eraser! I'm sure today will be fine! UA has the best security after all! You've worked here for a while now, you should know!" Hizashi joked in an attempt to lighten the mood but didn't wait for a response as he continued. "Besides, this is the first annual one. Like a test! It can't be that bad, right?"

"Do you remember what America became? I don't even know why we're adapting something they made. It's illogical," Aizawa said, a little less tense thanks to Hizashi's help. "Nonetheless, I'm...worried. The villains have breached our security before."

"Sho, relax! It won't happen again, alright? Besides, that was the USJ. We have more security over here!" The loud blond pointed out with his signature grin, it only widening as he felt Aizawa finally relax.

"Right. I'll keep that in the back of my head. I'll still be preparing for anything though," Aizawa replied stubbornly, much to Hizashi's amusement.

"Everything is going to be okay, Shota! I promise!"

"...You swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life!"

Aizawa seemed with this but was unable to get another chance to speak as Hizashi planted a quick yet loving kiss on Aizawa's lips. The raven haired pro hero was happy to return the quick kiss, a small smile tugging on his lips. Honestly, he couldn't be more grateful for Hizashi in times like these. Hizashi only gave him a loving gaze as he let silence consume them. While he hated silence, it was times like these that he felt comfort in it. Or maybe it was due to Aizawa being there? He was unsure but it was nice. Then, Aizawa caught eye of his work and spoke again.

"Alright 'Zashi. I've got paperwork I need to finish and grade. I'll see you later tonight," Aizawa said as his lover pouted but complied as he moved away from Aizawa.

"Remember not to be here for too long! Might just have to drag you back to our room if you do," The blond pro hero joked, placing a kiss on Aizawa's cheek before he left, leaving the other pro hero to complete their work.

**3:30pm**

"I'm telling you, something was totaly up with Aizawa sensei today! He was really on edge, don't you think?" Kaminari questioned as he and the rest of the Bakusquad made their way to the dormitories.

"Yeah, he seemed super tense today! Wonder why," Mina chimed in with a small hum of thought.

"Did you idiots really forget what was supposed to be happening today?" Bakugo hissed, causing the rest of the group to tense up as it quickly dawned on them what was going on and they understood quickly they their teacher had been on edge.

"Oh...That..." Kaminari replied, having deflated a little bit before he shook his head and brought his usual grin back onto his face. "Ah, I'm sure we''ll be fine! Besides, there is no way this place will get as bad as America when this goes on!"

"Yeah, Kami's right! I say there's no need to worry!" Mina chimed in once again as they walked, her own smile returning.

"I don't know, guys. I feel like it might get kinda bad. I mean, if America went down south so quick, what's to stop it from happening here? Not only that, the villains already attack us like 24/7!" Sero stated, only to get repeatedly hit by Mina as a result.

"Be positive! You're bringing the mood down!" Mina whined, earning a snicker from Kirishima and Kaminari as they watched their friend.

While a sliver of worry did linger within the group, they were mostly calm and collected about the whole event. After all, with it only being the first time said event would occur, what use was there to worry? It couldn't possibly turn grim so quickly. After the talk the group had just moments ago, Kirishima, MIna, and Kaminari were keeping their positive mindsets and looking at the optimistic outcomes. Bakugo and Sero on the other hand? Well they, Bakugo especially, were still viewing the negatives of the situation they'd have to endure. While Sero did begin to find himself gradually let his friends' optimism consume his thought process, Bakugo wasn't budging in him mindset. There was still the risk that people could infiltrate the school. Sure, it would be extremely difficult to do so, but there was still that chance.

Kirishima noticed the scowl on Bakugo's face and pouted a bit. It wasn't a new expression from the usually short-tempered male but that didn't mean he liked it anymore. Besides, if there was one thing Kirishima hated to see on any of his friends' faces, it was any type of frown. Kirishima could also just tell that Bakugo was out of it and his own thoughts at the moment. Was the explosive blond worried about all of this? The red-haired male couldn't exactly blame Bakugo but he felt it would be better to calm him down. After all, if anyone could calm him down, it was Kirishima. Mina, Kaminari, and Sero often joked about his fact to him.

"Hey, Bakubro, everything is gonna be fine! Relax!" Kirishima attempted to reassure, lightly nudging the other with his usual sharp smile. "Everything is going to be alright!"

"You can tell yourself that all you want. I'm not buying it. Something feels off," Bakugo admitted to the other in a mumble, his scowl remaining firm on his face.

"Bakugo, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Kirishima asked him with a lopsided grin on his face as he tried to get the explosive blond to relax.

Bakugo deadpanned at the question but remained quiet, only giving him a curt "tch". Anything could happen and the worse case scenario, they'd-...no. Bakugo wouldn't think about that possibility and certainly wouldn't mention the concern out loud. It agitated the blond that his friends weren't realizing the severity of the situation. Were they dense or overly optimistic? Between Kaminari and Mina, he honestly couldn't tell. However, he'd keep his concerns to himself as to not make them worry or stress out. He just hoped they'd be able to take care of themselves if things went south. But...

_Things couldn't possibly go south so quickly, right?_


End file.
